<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who You Are by xNekorux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077464">Who You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux'>xNekorux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League Stories &amp; One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Companionship, F/F, Immortality, Loneliness, Mentioned Family Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality isn't as great as people say it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orianna Reveck/Morgana (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League Stories &amp; One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Who You Are</b>
</p><p>The bright lights, bustling of crowds and smooth rumbles and purrs of hextech vehicles, the City of Progress was far behind the Lady of Clockwork. The only sound that reached her was the comforting, almost silent hum of her clockwork orb.</p><p>Whenever she would hear such sound, it reminded her of the memory of the night she gave the final piece of her humanity to her father. The steady heartbeat within his chest, it was like a lullaby for her, despite the blatant fact that she did not require sleep like she once used to.</p><p>This was her new life and she was gradually learning to be used to the drastic shift. Human she may think, but her actions were akin to a mindless machine. Even when she twirled around or performed dances with her artificial body, it wouldn't be the same as when she was dancing in the backyard of their old home in Piltover. The moon being the only spotlight and audience.</p><p>Leaving Piltover and journeying through the mountains that overlooked the borders of Noxus was considered a perilous travel for a normal human, which made Orianna feel thankful that she was not such anymore. It was one of those perks she had with this new form of hers.</p><p>With every step she took, she was hoping the dwindling spark of hope within her wouldn't fade and be snuffed out by time. The incident with the automaton, Fieram, at the fairground at Zaun felt like a painful reminder that she would meet no one that's similar to her. One that would relate to her entirely. The feeling of loneliness was suffocating and agonizing, and ironically, it somewhat felt like the time when she was gravely ill and her old lungs deteriorated.</p><p>Orianna knew that no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to maintain a connection with anyone else. Especially not with someone that would eventually be withered and consumed by time.</p><p>The thought of losing her father after the years that would inevitably come was already painful. But, the thought of living for years, decades and maybe even centuries, only to walk alone and have no one by her side to see the wonders of the world of Runeterra, it was like an agonizing dam nation hidden by the grand label of immortality.</p><p>What's the use of seeing the most breathtaking views in the world if she had no one to share it with?</p><p>Orianna would have sighed if she could, but all she was capable of doing was part her lips in the slightest bit. Not a single sound or breath seeped through. There was nothing to hear but the clicks and quiet whirs of gears and cogs of her artificial body.</p><p>Though she merely traveled on foot, day and night passed and she showed no signs in stopping. She only would halt for a moment just to reach behind her and wind the key fitted into the slot at her back, always feeling a bit energized as the timer of her artificial lungs was reseted. She could still remember how her father, Corin, would be the one that did such for her.</p><p>Crossing the mountains of Varju and Argent would've proved challenging to any other, but once again, she was not the same as humans, who would normally have a steed with them as they traversed from one place to another.</p><p>Her travel was long and the nature ahead of her didn't seem to have an end. Nonetheless, she continued with perseverance, listening to the murmurs of the people she encountered whenever she walked either through or past a village.</p><p>The people regarded her with wariness, and though she wasn't a mage, nor a horrifying creature, she wasn't like <em>them</em> and that's what caused their caution towards her presence. She was used to their scrutinizing stares and distrustful looks.</p><p>During her wandering journey through what seemed to be the Silent Forest, she would hear the sound of wildlife around her. These types of sound would never be heard in the City of Progress. The hextech vehicles, the music and the busy chatters of the people would have drowned them out.</p><p>As she continued listening though, she eventually heard dozens of footsteps not too far away from her place, her heightened hearing allowing her to easily trace its origin. Curiosity piqued, Orianna made her way to the direction where the possible group of people could be found.</p><p>Passing by countless trees and carefully stepping over rocks, Orianna finally traced the noise back to a sight that prompted her to feel a touch of surprise and awe.</p><p>Right before her was an angel among children. The celestial being's wings, grand they may be, were darkly tinted and were shackled with dark gold chains. It's as if the angel was ashamed of its beautiful existence. The heavenly woman possessed pale skin and had long flowing dark hair that complimented her complexion tremendously.</p><p>The children kept close to the ange, looking evidently startled when Orianna made some noise with her presence and peeked out of the brush she was in. The pale-skinned angel stood tall as she stepped towards her, hiding the innocent kids from the possible harm she assumed Orianna might inflict on them.</p><p>"Who goes there? Reveal yourself."</p><p>Orianna did what she was told, seeing no harm in doing so. Stepping into the light, she stood as straight as her mechanical body allowed her, the clockwork orb hovering just behind her shoulder. The angel eyed her curiously before she spoke once again.</p><p>"What's a Piltover automaton doing wandering this forest?"</p><p>Though she's been used to feeling no emotion, Orianna felt offended by the label she was given. "I am no automaton."</p><p>"Then what are you?"</p><p>Before Orianna could say who she really is, one of the children peeked from behind Morgana, clinging to the edge of her wings as the boy realized who the Piltovian was.</p><p>"She's... She's the Lady of Clockwork." The boy said, the fear in his bright green eyes being replaced with wonder and curiosity. "I've heard stories about her from the travelers in our old village."</p><p>"The Lady of Clockwork..." The angel, Morgana, uttered Orianna's title, her gaze shifting from wary to neutral. "I have heard of the name, yet you must still answer my question, Piltovian. Are you here for these young mages?"</p><p>Orianna, who could sense the power from the young ones hiding behind Morgana, shook her head. "Why would I be?"</p><p>Morgana remained cautious for a couple more seconds before she sighed and shook her head, ushering the children to go. They seem to know what she meant and one by one, they bid their farewells to not only Morgana, but Orianna as well. The latter was quite surprised that they even took the time to do such to her. It's as if they weren't cowering in fear a mere moment ago.</p><p>"Why so far from home, Lady of Clockwork?" Morgana asked, hands tucked behind her as she walked along. With the question and the brief look the celestial being gave her, Orianna took it as a sign to follow after her.</p><p>Trailing alongside the fallen angel, the Piltovian replied with, "Orianna. Please."</p><p>Morgana nodded. "Orianna, then."</p><p>"To answer your query, I am merely passing by."</p><p>"Through the Silent Forest?" Morgana asked back, quirking an eyebrow as they both went the same way where the children rushed off to. "No sane person would wander these parts alone. Unless, of course, they know who resides in the village of Trevale."</p><p>"Who <em>does</em> reside here in this area?"</p><p>"You are currently speaking to her."</p><p>Orianna tilted her head in wonder. "You?"</p><p>Again, Morgana nodded, giving a brief, affirmative hum. "Now, why are you here? Piltover is awfully far from where you stand now."</p><p>"I wish to see the marvels of the world," Orianna truthfully answered. "and staying in the City of Progress would certainly do nothing in fulfilling my dream of doing such."</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>Orianna nodded. "My dreams are simple, and I assure you, I will not be in the way of yours or the people of your village."</p><p>Morgana stopped and watched as Orianna bowed as she told her that she would have to excuse herself for her to continue her journey, which made the Aspect deem think for a moment how lonely it must be for Orianna to do such thing.</p><p>Then again, she's nothing, but a robot, right?</p><p>Somehow, as she gazed into those glowing blue eyes, Morgana could see and sense the innocence from the Piltovian before her. If she was indeed <em>just</em> a mere object programmed to do a task, then there wouldn't be a light of life within her.</p><p>"Must you make haste?"</p><p>Orianna, who was just about to turn around and resume in continuing the path she was taking earlier, returned her focus on Morgana, becoming a bit more curious on how the angel's domineering aura mellowed into something lighter and more soothing so swiftly.</p><p>"The children seemed to like you." Morgana said, referring to the minimal interaction between Orianna and the children. It was practically close to nonexistent.</p><p>"I'm uncertain on how you think so."</p><p>"They acknowledged you." Morgana simply replied. "Mage children like them are not so easy to be spoken to, nor prompted to acknowledge those they're unfamiliar with."</p><p>"What are you trying to say?"</p><p>"Quite simple, honestly." Morgana then gestured to the dirt path somewhat hidden by the trees ahead of her. "You seem to be a lonely soul, and I'm not one to let those types of people wander."</p><p>With that indirect invitation, Morgana proceeded on her way, which left Orianna to stand there, momentarily taken aback by the angel's words.</p><p>For the first time in the longest time, Orianna was categorized under the same label as a normal person. Morgana even implied that she had a soul, though lonely it may be. They were just mere words and maybe even nothing but a subtle invite, but Orianna felt the figurative warmth within her begin to spread.</p><p>It made her feel like she was back to being that young girl that had not a single artificial part in her body.</p><p>Maybe that's why regardless of her lack of familiarity towards Morgana, she still trailed after her, wordlessly accepting the offered invitation.</p><p>Of all people Orianna could encounter in her travels, she never foresaw that she'd be coming along with an actual angel. Curiosity was flaring inside of her, but she chose to withhold her questions, especially the one that concerned Morgana's constricted wings.</p><p>They both climbed down the mountain, reaching the village of Trevale, where the children from earlier had rushed off to after Morgana's given gesture.</p><p>Unlike the people from the previous villages she had visited, in this one, she wasn't eyed as if she was a statue just came alive and walked off from its pedestal. No, they looked at her with genuine wonder and awe. It's as if she was something more than just who she always thought she was.</p><p>"Are you familiar with children?" Morgana queried, leading Orianna through the village that seemed to be unsurprised by the clear sight of an actual angel and a cyborg walking among them.</p><p>"I suppose I am, yes." Orianna said, before adding, "Though I have not interacted with one for so long."</p><p>Morgana raised an eyebrow, looking over to her company. "How long?"</p><p>"I... do not remember." Orianna managed to say, her eyes dropping to her mechanical hands. "I could not even remember the last time I felt the actual touch of another human."</p><p>The fallen angel merely remained silent, choosing to just lead them to what seemed to be a bakery. It was bigger than most shops in the area, and Orianna understood why when the people, mostly the children, buying treats from the establishment greeted Morgana and offered their compliments towards the pastries.</p><p>"You made them?" Orianna asked as she and Morgana watched as the villagers bought bags of sweet treats for either themselves or their families from the bakery, who had one old couple managing the stall.</p><p>"Most of the morning batch, yes." The Aspect smiled to herself as she watched the people enjoy the thing she had made when she offered her assistance to the couple that owned the bakery.</p><p>Another moment passed with them merely watching the turn of events before them. For Orianna, she was seeing another side of the world she had yet to see in Piltover. The villagers here were considerate and quite kind and generous with one another. It tugged at the strings of her hextech heart.</p><p>"You are an angel, aren't you?"</p><p>The question was out of the blue, but Morgana merely had a thoughtful look in her eyes. Her current expression was far from the wary one she wore upon their meeting and it made Orianna wonder why the Aspect seemed to let her guard down in front of her so easily.</p><p>She <em>is</em> a celestial being though, so the clockwork dancer knew Morgana was certainly not to be underestimated.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"What is it like?"</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Becoming friends with time."</p><p>Morgana raised an eyebrow, briefly giving Orianna a fascinated look before returning her gaze to the villagers in front of them. "Immortality isn't all that grand and desirable as others make it seem."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Having time on your side isn't... ideal. Especially if those you hold dear would eventually fade out of your life and remain nothing but a memory." Morgan's face shifted, a grieving look shortly crossing her face. "It is only then you will realize that time is a curse and that being friends with it would only shackle you to the glorified aspect of life itself."</p><p>"How long have you traveled?" Orianna asked, stepping close since Morgana's voice seemed to become quieter and much softer.</p><p>"Centuries." Was Morgana's rueful response.</p><p>"Your loved ones...?"</p><p>"Gone but not forgotten." Morgana's expression quickly shifted as she scoffed when she remembered the <em>only</em> person that she could ever consider as her loved one. "Except for my sister."</p><p>"Sister?"</p><p>"Twin sister, yes."</p><p>"Why not walk the earth with her?"</p><p>At the mention of such, Morgana gave a sarcastic laugh. "You would probably need to cut her wings off before she ever decides on walking on the soil once again. Unlike me, she does not see herself on the same level as the people of Runeterra, let them be innocent or wicked."</p><p>"She is still your sister, isn't she? Must you be angry at her?"</p><p>"I don't want to be, but..." Morgana sighed and shook her head. "The story of mine and my sister's <em>'family issue' </em>is a long and dramatic one. I would much prefer saving it for another time rather than discuss the tale here."</p><p>Orianna nodded, the cogs within her clicking quietly as she gave half a bow. "Understandable."</p><p>"Enough about me and my sister's awful relationship." Morgana's face shifted once more, and little by little, Orianna was becoming in awe of how swift her expression changes. Even though she's not someone who was built with hextech prosthetics and artificial materials, she was still different from others, and that's what captured Orianna's interest. "What about you? Why not bring a companion with you when you travel?"</p><p>At the mention of a companion, Orianna's thoughts wandered to her father, who she had left behind. A part of her wanted to go back, but another told her that doing such would only hurt her.</p><p>Leaving her father behind, it was her attempt in distancing herself from him already. The inevitable would soon happen and she'd lose her father. In all honesty, Orianna didn't want to just stand there as her father drowned in the grasp of time.</p><p>It would be the most horrible sight she could ever witness. Seeing the life drain away from his eyes, only for her to stand there and remain untouched by time. She figured it would be much easier to accept her father's death if she wasn't so attached to him while he's still alive.</p><p>The clockwork orb behind her suddenly nudged her sequentially from behind, bobbing up and down when turned to look at it. She smiled, reaching out to give it a light pat.</p><p>"I have one." Orianna finally answered Morgana, who was watching her with a soft gaze. "This orb of mine isn't my father, but I like to think that he would have been a marvelous traveling companion if he was only able to come along."</p><p>"Why didn't he?"</p><p>"He wouldn't have lasted." Was Orianna's reply, the saddened tone in her voice barely noticeable due to its robotic sound. "He is not capable of what I am able to do now. He would need food, water, rest, many things that he won't be able to afford if I did take him with me."</p><p>"That's it, then? You will leave and never look back?" Morgana asked, sounding somewhat surprised yet unimpressed.</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"Your father, you'd leave him just like that?"</p><p>"I have no choice."</p><p>"We <em>always</em> have a choice."</p><p>"If you were in my place, what would you do?"</p><p>Morgana pursed her lips in contemplation. She wasn't thinking about what to say. No, it's more like she was trying to decide <em>if</em> she should say it. It's been far too long ever since she lost her father due to his mortality. His face kept fading in her memories every single day, but she refused to forget his smile entirely. It was the only thing from him she had left.</p><p>In the end, she finally made a choice.</p><p>"No matter how different I am from my father, if he was still alive, I would have stayed by his side until his last breath overtakes him once more." Morgana admitted in a quiet murmur. "In fact, I would break these chains that bind my wings and fly up to the sky if it meant I'd see him again. Even if it's just a glimpse."</p><p>"Why just your father? What about your mother?"</p><p>Morgana's hands clenched into fists, and her wings visibly twitched upon hearing such questions. She never liked talking about her mother, especially since not only did Kayle follow her footsteps, but also because the woman was the sole reason why her father became miserable. She knew her father felt terrible when he took them away, and it broke her heart whenever she heard him pray to the Heavens for his beloved's safety.</p><p>"Orianna," Morgana began, her voice even and clearly withholding emotion. "From one immortal being to another, I highly suggest you return to your roots. At least until those said roots have withered and no longer exist in the realm of the living."</p><p>"...Why are you insistent with this?" Orianna was honestly just curious. She wasn't irritated that Morgana seemed to be determined in pushing her back to Piltover. She wanted to know the reason behind all of it.</p><p>"Because I know what it is like to walk alone in these plains. In the end, no matter how far I go, how far I see, no matter what <em>path</em> I take, there is only the inevitable loneliness." Morgana then returned her gaze to Orianna. "Which is why you must return to your father. Use the remaining days of his mortal life to memorize how he smiles, how he laughs, how he talks to you."</p><p>"I already have memories of him."</p><p>"Believe me, what you have now will never be enough, and nor will the memories you'll further make."</p><p>"My return will be futile, then."</p><p>"No..." Morgana reached out and took one of Orianna's mechanical hands, tapping over the pads of her metal fingers as she spoke. "This is your opportunity to make as many memories as you could with your father, so when the time comes that you lose him and you continue on with this never-ending life of yours, you have something about him that you could hold on to. The memories."</p><p>"Wouldn't that only cause me pain?"</p><p>"It's much better to feel something than nothing at all."</p><p>Orianna honestly didn't think about that. She watched as Morgana closed her mechanical hand into a fist, keeping it that way and giving it a parting pat before she retracted her pale hands.</p><p>"Keep those memories with you and bring them wherever you go. That way, you will never feel alone."</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>"Would you like to accompany me?"</p><p>Morgana, whose gaze had already drifted back to the bakery, turned her head back to Orianna once again, one eyebrow quirking at the unexpected inquiry.</p><p>"Me? Accompany you?"</p><p>Orianna nodded. "We could see the wonders of the world together. Marvel at its beauty and the subtle similarities between the places we could possibly see."</p><p>Morgana was just about to say something about Orianna not understanding what she said, but the Piltovian unintentionally cut her off by a follow-up statement of hers.</p><p>"Of course that is after I spend time with my father back at Piltover."</p><p>"You'll make the journey?" Morgana asked, glancing at the direction where they came from. "Back to your home?"</p><p>"It is only my home because my father is there, but once he lives his life to the fullest and leaves for a better place, then my home is where my heart wants it to be. Adventure."</p><p>"Quite... poetic and passionate of you, but nonetheless," Morgana gave a small bow of her head as she said, "I wish you safe travels."</p><p>"Much appreciated."</p><p>Before Orianna could say anything else though, Morgana lightly grasped her mechanical arm, and beside her, the clockwork orb seemed to have perked up as if it had sensed something good was about to happen.</p><p>"Why don't you stay here in the village for a day or two?"</p><p>Orianna felt a touch of excitement at that. She could already see the kids around them eyeing her with the same curiosity as the others from earlier. They seem friendly and she hoped that she would get a chance to catch sight of their smiles. It would make her feel more human, for they smiled <em>at </em>her and didn't avoid her as if she was nothing but a mere machine.</p><p>"I may not be able to feed you since you seem to be fine as you are," Morgana started, which surprisingly inspired a light titter from Orianna. "but maybe you'd like to have a couple of talks with the children."</p><p>"I... would very much like that, yes."</p><p>Once Morgana nodded, Orianna attempted to turn and approach the children, her orb following her with the same feeling of excitement. But before she could do so, she found a hand outstretched before her. One shift of her head was all it took for her to trace it back to the angel, who was waiting for her to shake it.</p><p>"Morgana." Came the brief, frank yet rather late introduction.</p><p>"Morgana?"</p><p>"My name."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Orianna reached out and shook the pale, delicate-looking hand. "I am ecstatic to meet you, Morgana. And your name, it is very beautiful. Like you."</p><p>Morgana's eyebrows raised at that, but Orianna didn't seem to notice. She went off and joined the children, kneeling to their little heights as they gathered around her, smiles slowly shaping their lips as they spoke to her. While Orianna showed her the little tricks she had with not only herself, but her ball as well, the kids also gave her cute displays of their magical powers.</p><p>"Lady of Clockwork..." Morgana hummed quietly to herself as she watched the sight before her with a fond gaze. "Such a curious and innocent soul you are."</p><p>Maybe it was destiny that they met. Even if time were to work its magic on them, yes, the people and their surroundings may change around them, but when they roam the lands of Runeterra, there was now a chance that at the end of their path, they wouldn't be alone this time.</p><p>Though there was no guarantee that they would become close, it was always a nice feeling to see a familiar face.</p><p>And maybe, Morgana would consider seeing the so-called marvels of the world with her.</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: This story was commissioned by @tekkenandrew from Wattpad! Jessie J's song, "Who You Are" also inspired me to write the whole plot of this little piece. ^u^</p><p>Happy birthday to you as well, Andrew! I hope you (and you other readers as well) enjoyed this story! :D</p><p>Till my next update! ^^/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>